The present invention relates to an overload protection device. Overload protection devices which have been known hitherto are used in the most diverse devices in which there is a transmission of force and/or momentum between two components, for example in presses in which an interruption of the movement of the force and/or momentum-transmitting component, for example the ram, is brought about in order to protect the recipient of the force and/or momentum against an overload in the form of excessively high forces and/or momentums, for example an excessively high to compressive force.
A solution of this kind is known from document DE 102 29 276 A1. This document describes a press in which the piston rod is provided with an overload protection device which arrests the ram if an admissible pressing force is exceeded. For this purpose, there is disposed within the piston rod, a pressure element which acts upon a cavity and upon a fluid located therein, when a compressive movement occurs. If the pressure exceeds a predetermined value, the pressurised fluid opens a pressure-limiting valve which is connected to the cavity via a line. The fluid flowing out triggers the decoupling of a flywheel belonging to the press, and also the actuation of a brake on the driving apparatus, in a valve-controlled manner and, in this way, interrupts the driving of the ram.
One object of the present invention consists in providing a simple and reliable overload protection device which has a high speed of response. Furthermore, the intention is to provide a device for protecting against overloads, whose response level can be adjusted within a wide range of values and which can be reused as often as desired.